Unsuspecting
by zephyrocity
Summary: There is tragedy in the cards for them both. Rin/Haru, drabble.


**Summary:** It started like any other day. It ended like no other. (Drabble. Edited.)

* * *

_Unsuspecting _

* * *

_…It started like any other day…_

When Hatsuharu Sohma strode out of the gates of the main house that chilly morning, he thought nothing wrong. Well, almost nothing.

After all, he was going to see Isuzu Sohma. _Rin._

That was usually a cause for celebration.

But as of late, she had been strangely… different. Cold. Quiet. She never met his eyes anymore. Never looked him in the face. She just stared into her pale, thin hands clasped together over her stomach.

And when he had asked her to come with him in these past few days, as he always had, she had refused each time. She had said that she felt tired, and that the day wasn't a nice day to go out anyway.

But every time she said that, it had been sunny and warm and perfect.

But Haru wasn't giving up. He'd never give up.

Still he came to the hospital where she lay day after day. He wasn't even planning to bring up the option of going out, as she always squirmed and mumbled and avoided and then changed the subject.

Hatsuharu sighed, and blew white hair out of his sad grey eyes.

What could she be thinking? Haru always thought that, even they were two members of the zodiac, they would be happy…

…forever.

_And we will,_ Haru thought stubbornly, banishing the dark thoughts from his head.

He walked down the road with his hands shoved in his pockets, head bowed. The young man avoided looking at anyone, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground. All who observed him would have seen nothing wrong with the serious-looking young man.

Quickly, Haru became lost in his thoughts. Minutes passed, and it was only when he nearly crashed into someone and looked up to apologise did Haru see that he was standing in front of the doors to the hospital where _she _waited.

His Rin.

He strode in and straight past the nurses that were standing just inside the door. A confident bounce in his stride, Hatsuharu Sohma ignored the inquisitive, "Sir, can I help you?" and, "Do you know where you are going, young man?" and the more violent, "Hey, stop! Who are you?"

He knew exactly where he was going. He had been there many times before, and he could probably walk there in his sleep.

But he was wide-awake now, and maybe even a little nervous when her room, number one hundred and eighty-five, came into view.

Haru glanced at the clipboard on the door and his eyes scanned the paper.

He saw nothing but her name in bold print; _Sohma, Isuzu._

This caused him to wonder, had he ever actually called her Isuzu? But after thinking about it, he realized that yes, he had; way back when he had first met her. Haru had always, always called her, "Isuzu-san," and then later changed it to Rin when they became slightly… closer.

Taking a deep breath, Haru pushed open the heavy white door and stepped inside.

There she was, hunched over in a sitting position in her hospital bed. When he came in, she looked up, and one doleful black eye—the other was covered by a bandage—stared out at him through a thick black fringe.

But then the sorrow was gone, replaced by a cold look that revealed nothing.

"Hello, Rin," Hatsuharu said softly, giving a rare smile and plunking down in the metal folding chair beside her bed.

She straightened up and glanced at her hands, folded before her. She immediately disentangled them; leaving them to rest by her sides, limp. Then, fidgety, she immediately knotted them together again. A thick black bracelet encircled one wrist, which she soon was pulling at distractedly. She looked pale, but that was normal. What was not normal was that her lips were dry and broken from being chewed at constantly.

Haru noted that had never seen her this agitated. It worried him, but the smile stayed, undaunted, on his angular face.

He suspected nothing.

There was a long silence between them, as there always was now. But suddenly, Rin finally stopped fiddling and cleared her throat. It was then that she spoke, and as she did, Haru's heart stilled.

"I'm tired of you," she said monotonously, avoiding his gaze and sounding calm. "I don't need you anymore."

…_It ended like no other…_

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There you have it. It's been edited. After all, I wrote this almost a year ago now!  



End file.
